Jin, mon démon
by Acrystar
Summary: Yaoi / Hwoarang est obsédé par son combat avec Jin. Tekken 3 s'est fini par sa victoire... à quand le 4 pour le revoir ? Léger crossover avec le personnage de Ein de DOA2
1. Frustration

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages de Tekken m'appartiennent pas !

**Warning** : Lyrics du chapitre 2 sont les paroles de la chanson End Game d'Anthony Stewart Head, oui celui de Buffy ! Voix superbe et chanson à conseiller à tous ceux qui aiment les chansons tristes

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**Jin, Mon Démon**

**1**

* * *

Hwoarang ouvrit les yeux, son regard parcourut le plafond de sa petite chambre et un sourire interne lui fit tourner la tête de gauche à faisait souvent ce rêve, il avait l'habitude maintenant. Mais à chaque réveil, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si oui, ou non, ça avait été réel.

- Un rêve… rien qu'un rêve... »

Le rouquin referma les yeux et s'arrangea sa chevelure folle d'un revers de main en grognant quelque chose…  
Il était tard dans l'après-midi son gang de rue avait décimé un gang des quartiers chauds du sud de la ville. Il se sentit plus serein qu'au matin, une bonne petite baston, y'avait rien de mieux, pour se changer les idées ! Un rire gras s'empara de lui lorsque le chef de la bande adverse s'agenouilla devant lui. Ils venaient de gagner, au jour d'aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus aucun gang de rue qui ne dépendait pas de son autorité, à part celui d'un certain Jo-Pae. Mais il ne ferait pas exception, un jour, il les absorberait. Son gang était numéro un de Corée ! Tout le monde les connaissait ou avait entendu parler d'eux… Heureux, il monta sur sa moto en faisant signe à son bras droit de s'occuper des blessés, ce combat avait été amusant, mais rien ne le faisait plus vivre que les rings d'un Tekken. En pensant à ça, le jeux roux grogna et poussant la manette des gaz à fond, il fit crisser les pneus sur le bitume avant de partir en trombe vers leur fief, car comme à chaque fin de bataille, il rejoignait ses nouveaux membres et actuel, dans un bar du nord de la ville.  
Il arrêta sa beuverie victorieuse, plus vraiment d'humeur, son regard se posa sur Tran, son second et lui fit signe qu'il s'en allait, il n'avait pas le cœur à boire ce soir. Certainement pas plus à fêter cette petite bagarre de rue qui n'avait aucune envergure. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule personne qui pouvait attiser son envie de se battre en utilisant tout son potentiel, toute sa rage... Johnny Tran prit sa place à côté de la jolie blonde qui collait son boss et leva son verre en l'honneur de leurs nouvelles recrues, sans se soucier plus des sautes d'humeur de son boss qui s'enfermait et ne lui parlait plus du tout. Il ne comprenait plus son boss depuis qu'il était revenu du Tekken soi-disant pour retrouver leur entraineur et maître à penser Baek et surtout laver son honneur. Au volant de sa moto customisée, Hwoarang sentait son cœur battre comme un dément, il voulait, il fallait qu'il se batte, une vrai bataille, comme avec lui, avec Jin !

Le jeune homme déchaîna sa violence sur le punching-ball mis dans sa chambre, dès qu'il mit un pied dans sa piaule. Dans un accès de rage, il avait fait une caricature de Jin sur le cuir du sac qui augmentait sa rage pendant ces entraînements nocturnes. Frustré que son adversaire ne lui rende pas de coups, il se dirigea vers son lit. Son visage glissa dans une serviette humide, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, pourtant il avait enchainé les combats, que ce soit de rue ou officiel, lors des tournois de Taekwondo. Jin l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, et il avait fait preuve d'une rage de vaincre qu'il n'avait encore jamais goutée. Le décoloré s'allongea dans les draps, il faisait une chaleur insoutenable, mais cet entrainement l'avait mis sur les rotules, alors, il s'endormit rapidement.

_Il est tard, je suis venu dans cet entrepôt pour m'isoler, mon regard se pose sur la coupe que mes mains étreignent. Je l'ai gagné, j'ai gagné le Tekken 3 mais je n'en tire aucun plaisir, je suis frustré et énervé. J'ai réussi à vaincre mon idole, Paul, j'ai piétiné Mishima avec le sourire aux lèvres, envoyé balader Gon... D'ailleurs c'était quoi ce truc, un dinosaure ? Depuis quand les dinosaures sont autorisé à participer au Tekken ? Et les ours aussi tient, les morceaux de bois… Faudrait refaire les règles ! J'ai envoyé au tapis le professeur folle dingue, Bryan a bien failli me mettre K.O. je pense que j'ai joué de chance, car sa dernière attaque, si je ne l'avais pas esquivée... je ne m'en serais certainement tiré indemne. Quand je pense à lui j'ai un peu peur… son rire, son regard de fou... Il a vraiment un truc pas net à la limite de la psychopathie.__  
__Et ce gars… Jin Kazama, le petit-fils de Mishima. Par sa lignée cet homme est ce que je hais le plus. S'il n'avait pas hésité à la fin, c'est lui qui tiendrait ce trophée ! C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas satisfait ! Au diable cette coupe, si je la gagne sur un match nul que j'aurais dû perdre ! Mon bras se lève, je vais la propulser dans l'eau, car elle me prouve que je ne la mérite pas. Je… un bruit ? Je tourne la tête et regarde derrière moi. Pourquoi il faut qu'on m'emmerde juste à ce moment précis, c'est pas un hangar paumé au milieu de nul part ? Un homme trébuche, j'ai envie de lui dire mes quatre vérités, mais… ces fines mèches noires qui tombent devant son visage, me laissent pantois. Cette démarche, cette aura… il se tient le bras, pantelant, c'est lui, c'est Jin. Mais quelque chose me frappe, une odeur que je connais bien… celle du sang frais qui ruisselle de son bras gauche. Jin blessé ? Par qui ? Sa bouche s'ouvre lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, mais aucun son n'en sort. Une peur atroce me retourne l'estomac, Jin parait étrange. J'entends d'autres pas s'approcher dangereusement de nous, de lui, Jin relève la tête, l'impression que j'avais ressentie se dissipe, je m'avance vers trois gardes armés qui s'apprêtent à tirer une nouvelle fois sur lui, et les éclate sans ménagement. Ça fait du bien ! J'ai eu l'impression de voir Jin sourire… Il décoche un coup de poing dans le quatrième garde puis s'arrête. Son regard sombre me dévisage et après un évasif sourire, il se contracte. J'ai vu deux ailes noires sortirent de son dos, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux… Jin s'envola laissant une poignée de plumes noires par terre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai souri, laissant mon trophée là, j'ai attrapé une des plumes au vol._  
_- Quel type étrange… A une prochaine Jin ! J'espère qu'on se reverra au Tekken 4 ! »_

Hwoarang se réveilla brusquement, il faisait jour depuis un moment. Il frotta ses yeux de ses poings avant de poser un regard cotonneux sur son studio. Encore ce rêve qui n'en était pas vraiment un, puisque c'était plutôt un souvenir... Mais ça en revenait à la même chose, fallait toujours que Jin peuple ses rêves comme ces pensées. Après tout il était le premier à l'avoir tenu en respect. Ce n'était pas une défaite, mais ce n'était pas non plus une victoire. Il devait savoir, il devait savoir qui de lui ou de Jin était le plus fort. Il devait le vaincre, c'était devenu une question de vie ou de mort. Le roux détestait ce terme ex-æquo, ça voulait dire quoi au juste. Dans la vie on était soit un gagnant, soit un perdant, mais face à Jin, il ne savait pas où était sa place. Ça l'excédait ! Il devait sortir et se changer les idées sinon il allait péter un câble ! Avant de passer la porte, il effleura la plume qu'il portait en guise de collier, elle signifiait beaucoup pour lui, puisque du Tekken 3, il n'avait aucun trophée, c'était en quelque sorte sa promesse, celle de retrouvé le japonais et de gagner cette fois leur combat ! Il claqua la porte, déterminé puis il se mit en direction du bar où un ami à lui l'attendait.  
Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il remarqua que le châtain aux cheveux longs l'attendait accoudé au bar. Son manteau en cuir toujours vissé sur son dos descendait le long de son corps, Hwoarang pensa à juste titre que cet homme très étrange, du fait qu'il avait perdu la mémoire et ne savait qu'à peine qui il était, ressemblait au héros de Matrix, surtout dans son allure et son goût vestimentaire. Ein était vraiment trop sérieux, jamais il ne mettait de couleurs vive, comme lui...

- Ein ! »  
- Hwoarang, mon ami. »

Le châtain le salua chaleureusement, lui tendant un verre de scotch. Ils avaient pour habitude de se retrouver là, une fois par semaine, histoire de parler.

- Alors quoi de neuf ? »  
- Bah… rien, rien du tout ! »  
- Aller raconte ! On m'a dit que tu étais le gagnant du Dead or Alive 2, c'est vrai ? »  
- En effet. »  
- La classe ! »  
- Bah t'es un champion aussi le Tekken 3 à dix-neuf ans c'est pas mal. »  
- Si on veut… »

Hwoarang se frotta le crâne, il faisait toujours ça quand il se sentait gêné… Il était jeune, c'était un fait, mais il n'était pas le cadet de cette aventure, Lin était encore plus jeune et était arrivé jusqu'en quart de finale. Le roux soupira de frustration, on lui disait souvent ça, mais il n'était pas un vainqueur et ne se considèrerais jamais comme tel tant que son combat avec Jin se solderait pas avec un véritable gagnant ! Sa main attrapa distraitement le verre, Ein avait changé, se pouvait-il que ses souvenirs lui étaient enfin rendus ?

- Trinquons ! »  
- A nous ! »

La glace dansa dans le liquide brun secouée par deux mains robustes. Le roux se remémora avec nostalgie leur rencontre, Ein avait débarqué dans sa vie comme ça, par un soir de pluie. C'était surement le destin qui l'avait amené à lui. Après tout, il devait beaucoup au châtain, comme le châtain lui devait aussi beaucoup. Il s'était sauvé mutuellement...

_Je l'ai rencontré peu de temps avant le DoA2, je ne sais pas ce que je faisais en Corée, j'avais perdu la mémoire, j'errais là dans le noir, dans les rues, sous la pluie, cherchant une image quelque chose sur quoi m'attacher… Un rire me fit tourner la tête, j'aperçus un espèce de rouquin en train de tabasser un autre gars. Sa technique : Taekwondo ! Comment je sais ça ? Je pratique les arts martiaux ? Je ne le sais plus… Mais je crois être un as du Karaté. Son regard m'apostrophe, je ne sais pas quoi dire car il me parle en une langue étrangère. Je ne connais pas cette langue, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il me dit. Bon sang, où suis-je ? Je lui dis quelque chose, bien entendu en japonais, car c'est ma langue maternelle, enfin, je crois... Le gars en face de moi me sourit, il vient de s'accroupir face à moi, mon regard capte une ombre et j'ai juste le temps d'empêcher son agresseur de le planter avec la lame de son couteau. Alors... je suis vraiment un Karatéka ? Le mec semble surpris et après un mouvement de la tête, il me tend une main s'adressant à moi cette fois en japonais « viens, tu vas pas rester là ! Je m'appelle Hwoarang ! »__  
__J'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange émanant de ce gars, je l'ai suivi, j'ai appris sa langue et je lui ai appris la mienne. J'ignorais qui j'étais et à vrai dire, je m'en fichais, car en sa compagnie je ne posais plus aucune question. J'étais Ein et avec Hwoarang, j'avais trouvé une famille, un endroit équilibré qui me permettais de m'épanouir sans crainte. Et sans cherché, il m'avait aidé à rattraper des brides de souvenirs. Je crois que je suis tombé sous son charme et son grain de folie. C'est mon contraire en fait, il a cette quasi innocence au fond des yeux, cette fougue qui me fascine. Il lui ressemble beaucoup en fait. Je crois qu'il se nomme Ryu… Ryu Hayabusa. Un ami, un ami qui m'est cher, que j'aime bien plus qu'en tant qu'ami... Justement..._  
_Sans sa présence, je ne me serait certainement pas souvenu de ce gars, et bien que j'ai des sentiments confus pour les deux, je sais au fond de moi que Ryu est déjà à quelqu'un, une certaine Aileen... Et comme je l'avais ressenti pour Ryu, Hwoarang dégage ce truc, du mec intouchable… Et vu comme il parle de ce Jin…_  
_Un soir je lui ai dit, en fait juste avant de me rendre pour le DoA2, mais, mal à l'aise il m'a rembarré. Je ne cherche plus rien de lui maintenant ; surtout que j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire et surtout Ryu. Mais c'est toujours frustrant de l'entendre parler de ce gars, surtout sachant ce que j'éprouve plus ou moins vaguement pour lui... _

- Tu m'écoutes ? Ein ? »  
- Pardon, je réfléchissais ! »  
- Pff ! »

Ein lui sourit, le roux était un moulin à parole. Il parlait trop de ce gars, c'était vraiment désespérant es-ce que le coréen se rendait compte de la fixation qu'il portait pour le japonais ? Il avait beau dire, ça puait une certainement adoration mal contenue. Ein savait de quoi il parlait, il avait fait pareil, il y a quelques années en parlant de Ryu à tout bout de champs. Sa main attrapa la frimousse rousse qui lui tendait une moue enfantine. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, laissant le rouquin lui envoyer un regard incendiaire qu'il ne prit même pas en considération. Le japonais en avait assez pour ce soir.

- Bah si tu tiens à lui, comme tu le dis, va le voir et dit lui ! »  
- Mais… c'est pas ça Ein... je veux à nouveau me battre contre lui et l'écraser, cette fois ! »  
- Pff ! T'es vraiment un idiot toi, tu crois qu'on parle d'un mec comme ça nuit et jour, qu'on passe son temps à penser à lui et rêver de lui comme ça ? N'essaye pas de te cacher la vérité, Rang. Dis-moi… Ses yeux, son visage, son sourire, tout son être hein, tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier. Tu le veux et ton excitation n'a rien à voir avec ce match nul ! Mon petit, t'es amoureux, et ne me dit pas le contraire, sinon pourquoi aurais-tu cette plume autour du cou ? »  
- Mais je… »  
- Pas de mais ! Bon dieu quand comprendras-tu ce que TU éprouves pour LUI ! Quand ? C'est pourtant si flagrant. »  
- Ein arrête ça ! »  
- Nan pas avant que tu ne te fasses à l'idée que t'es éperdument épris de lui ! Que tu ne conçois pas un instant de ne jamais le revoir ! T'es sérieusement con. »

Le roux grogna pour la forme, c'était faux, bien sûr que c'était faux ! Il le saurait si il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un. Et puis, il ne connaissait pas le brun, les coups de foudre c'était bon pour les jeunes filles de quinze ans. Il avait beau être encore un grand enfant, il avait du plomb dans l'aile. Personne en volerait son cœur, car l'amour c'était de la merde. Ça n'existait pas. Le roux avait déjà une idée bien arrêté de ce sentiment du haut de ses dix-neuf ans. Ce n'était pas parce que Ein aimait les hommes qu'il était pareil ! Excédé, il se détourna du châtain avant de péter un câble. Son vis-à-vis se leva tout à coup, sa main balança un billet sur le comptoir, il en avait fini. Jin ceci, Jin cela... il en avait soupé ! Que ce soit Ryu ou ce roux, il tombait vraiment sur des gars qui ne prenaient pas conscience des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour eux, il n'allait pas en supporter d'avantage. Bien sûr, il voulait le bien-être du roux, qu'il soit heureux et tout ça, mais le châtain broyait du noir à force de l'entendre parler de cet "adversaire"...

- Ein, où tu vas ? »  
- Je me tire ! Et au passage je m'appelle Hayate. J'ai rien d'autre à te dire… alors à bon entendeur… »  
- Ein ? »

Hwoarang termina son verre contrarié, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'emportement de son ami. Soit, le châtain était attiré par lui, mais ça avait été clair et définitif, il n'aimait pas les hommes et il ne ferait aucune exception, même pour Ein, enfin Hayate. Il aurait du mal à utiliser son vrai prénom, il avait tellement pris l'habitude de l'appeler Ein. Le roux remonta le col de son blouson, il pleuvait des hallebardes, il avança à grandes enjambés parmi la foule, le temps été dingue, hier c'était la canicule, aujourd'hui la pluie était aussi froide que l'hiver. Parlait-il aussi souvent que ça de Jin ? Le roux ne s'en rendait même pas compte, pour sûr, il passait son temps à penser à ce type... mais de là à lui balancer qu'il le voulait...  
Le coréen rentra chez lui, la colère lui fit renverser tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa chambre. Etrangement, il ne comprenait pas cette rage, tout du moins sur le moment, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que c'était les paroles d'Hayate qui le rendait fou. Avait-il finalement raison ? Il n'y avait que la vérité pour blesser comme ça. Sa main agacée arracha la plume pour la jeter violement à terre. Hayate avait raison, c'était vrai, cette fixation, cette admiration... Jin l'avait charmé par ses mouvements, ses coups, son regard profond. Il aimait son style de combat, mais il avait été envouté par autre chose, cette chose qui n'arrêtait pas de faire penser au japonais. Le roux commença à mettre des coups de poing dans le mur, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, il avait mal, il pleurait depuis quelques secondes, le loubard hurla avant de se laisser tomber à terre. Ses phalanges ne bougeaient plus, il avait l'impression qu'elles avaient toutes été brisées.  
Le coréen s'affala dans son lit et ne se réveilla qu'au petit matin. Encore remplis de rage, contre lui mais aussi contre Jin, il décida d'entrer à l'armé sur un coup de tête. Son talent le fit gravir les échelons qui le mena à un détachement spécial de têtes brûlées : les _Blue Boys_. Capable de tout, le rouquin se retrouva en mission aux quatre coins de la terre pour assassiner des hommes hauts placés. Plus que son gagne-pain, c'était sa façon de garder le peu contrôle sur sa rage intérieure devenue de plus en plus incontrôlable au fil du temps, car son amour frustré et laissé pour compte… n'arrêtait pas de le hanter. Il se donnait corps et âme, aux missions qui lui étaient attribuées. Aujourd'hui, on venait de lui attribuer une mission qui le mit d'une humeur peu commune, le motard devait se rendre en Australie, pour assassiner un homme d'une société louche qui avait à faire avec la Mishima. Hwoarang se sentait plus, rien qu'à l'idée d'éclater un type de main de Mishima corporation. C'était comme un peu se rapprocher de Jin.  
Il traqua sa proie pendant un moment vérifiant ses allées et venues, jusqu'au jour où il se décida à le descendre. Surprise, si il en était dans son travail, sa cible avait changé ses habitudes. Bien obligé de suivre l'homme, ne pouvant intervenir dans des zones trop fréquentées, il prit le même train gardant un œil sur sa mission. Au terminus, Hwoarang décida de terminer le travail, mais une jeune femme lui rentra dedans le déconcentra quelques instants. La jeune blonde essaya d'attirer son attention en lui tendant un sourire charmeur que le roux esquiva rapidement. Son regard balaya les alentours, merde, sa cible avait disparue ! Le jeune homme erra quelques heures cherchant le plus discrètement possible, l'homme qu'il avait été chargé d'abattre. S'il finissait pas le travail il aurait des ennuis…

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, tu m'as donné du fil à retordre morveux, attachez-le bien les gars ! »  
- Ouai patron ! »  
- Bien que disais-je ? Tu as une jolie gueule mon gars ! Tu dois ça à ta mère… quoique, tu es le portrait craché de ton père ! Allez, ton grand-père veut que tu rentres au Japon. »

Hwoarang venait enfin de retrouver l'homme qui lui avait été confié, sur ce coup-là, il avait bien failli rater sa mission. Sa main glissa sur son arme, ça allait y'avait pas trop de témoins. Le roux se rapprocha lentement de la scène mais se crispa en entendant leur discussion. La capuche de l'homme maintenu à terre tomba en arrière sous le coup de poing que sa cible venait de lui mettre. Hwoarang put voir de fines mèches noires obscurcir un regard sombre et captivant. Ce visage, le roux ne le connaissait que trop bien puisqu'il était gravé dans sa mémoire. Jin, c'était Jin ! Bizarrement, le coréen avait souhaité que cet homme de la Mishima le mette sur une piste sérieuse afin de retrouver le brun. Il avait profité des informations de l'armée pour le localiser, mais Jin semblait avoir disparu depuis le Tekken 3. Pas étonnant que personne ne l'ait revu, si il était caché au fin fond de l'Australie. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre l'espace d'un instant, si il n'intervenait pas maintenant, ils allaient le ramener vers Heihachi, il ne pensait pas que Jin soit vraiment ravi de retourner sous la coupe des Mishima. Jin ayant perdu connaissance, le soldat en profita pour se ruer sur les cinq hommes présents et les décima les uns après les autres. Sa cible essaya de fuir, son sang battait fort, il ne sentait plus rien, il n'entendait plus rien, une balle l'érafla, une autre s'insinua dans son épaule, son regard de dément scruta l'homme en face de lui. Le quadragénaire avait peur, une peur qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnue, en effet depuis quelque temps, il lui arrivait de péter régulièrement les plombs, alors si on ajoutait à ça que ces hommes avaient voulu faire du mal au japonais... le rouquin devait vraiment avoir la rage. Sa main sortit un couteau, pas qu'il soit réellement fan des armes blanches, mais sur le coup, il ne pensait plus à tuer sa cible, mais bel et bien à la torturer.

- On ne touche pas à Jin, on ne le touche pas sans ma permission, petit con ! »

Il enfonça le couteau lentement dans la gorge qu'il venait d'attraper, sa victime essayait de se débattre, mais le roux ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'un sursaut de vie habiterait encore le corps qu'il maintenait avec toute sa force. Peut-être perdait-il pied, mais lui vivant, personne ne ferait du mal à Jin. Ses yeux toisèrent l'homme déjà d'un certain âge chercher un souffle qui lui était refusé, en effet il s'étranglait avec son propre sang. Jin... il avait retrouvé Jin, ça le mettait dans un état pas possible. Il avait toujours été fan de la violence, mais là, il faisait preuve d'une cruauté qui lui était inconnue.

- Crève... »

Le couteau ressortit de la gorge, un jet de sang macula son visage. Oui, il avait perdu le contrôle, Hwoarang ne maîtrisait plus ses mouvements, ainsi que ses pensées, sa rage était sortie et il se sentait bien tout à coup… L'homme s'écroula par terre, Hwoarang le regarda se vider de son sang, oubliant pratiquement Jin qui se trouvait derrière lui. Son pied donna un dernier coup dans le corps sans vie afin de s'assurer que sa mission venait de prendre fin. En temps normal il retournerait immédiatement en Corée, mais... il venait de retrouver Jin, alors il ne partirait pas de suite.

- Hé bien… depuis quand JE t'appartiens guignol ? Qui tu es d'ailleurs ? »


	2. End game

**Jin, mon démon**

**2**

* * *

Surpris le militaire se retourna, Jin n'avait pas dû être assez malmené pour rester très longtemps dans les vapes, qu'importe si ils étaient six contre un, ça ne changeait rien à la résistance du brun. Jin essuya le sang qui coulait le long des commissures de ses lèvres d'un revers de main, la capuche remonta mollement sur sa chevelure, son regard circonspect tourna tour à tour sur les cadavres qui les entouraient. Ce gars venait de lui sauver la mise, il ignorait encore ce que la Mishima avait fait de lui, mais l'espace d'un instant, il lui avait semblé normal de rentré, comme si... comme quelque chose au fond de lui ne demandait que ça tout en prônant sa liberté. Après avoir lâché le chef de cette drôle d'équipée, son regard tomba sur le rouquin, Hwoarang avait tellement changé, qu'il ne le reconnu pas tout de suite et ce n'était pas comme si le jeune homme l'avait obnubilé pendant ces quelques mois, mais alors pas du tout. Jin eut une drôle d'impression, faisait-il peur à son sauveur ? Le regard du roux ne semblait pas vouloir affronter son regard, d'ailleurs il glissa bien vite à terre. En effet, Hwoarang comprenait bien que son vis-à-vis était... différent, et son visage bien humain ne cachait pratiquement plus ce qui vivait au fond de lui. Le roux ne l'avait que ressenti quelques secondes, mais là... il devait avouer que le brun dégageait un magnétisme qui l'attirait plus encore.

- Heu… Salut ! »

Jin fronça les sourcils, cette tête lui disait quelque chose. Cela dit, il s'en fichait, le brun était maintenant debout, il se rappelait plus vraiment comment il était arrivé ici. Sa main frotta la base de sa nuque, quelque chose semblait... Ha c'était vrai, la Mishima l'avait paralysé avec une dose de cheval de calmant. C'était bien la façon qu'avait son grand-père de le traiter.

- Tu... me reconnais pas ? »  
- Je devrais ? »

Le roux grimaça, il avait cru que le brun se souviendrait de lui, aussi clairement qu'il se souvenait de Jin, mais visiblement il avait fait fausse route. Pour Jin, ça n'avait été qu'un autre combat de plus, il était passé à autre chose. Rempli de déception de soldat soupira en secouant sa courte chevelure de sa main.

- Bon je sais j'ai coupé mes cheveux, mais bon l'armé ça rigole pas avec ça... »  
- L'armée ? »

A part le nom entaché de Bryan Fury, le brun faisait chou blanc. Plus sérieusement, il n'appréciait guère l'armée, pour une simple et bonne raison, c'est qu'il choisissait pourquoi il devrait se battre, personne n'avait à choisir pour lui. Jin n'aimait pas plus que ça répondre à des ordres, il en avait soupé avec Heihachi, maintenant il préférait sa tranquillité.

- Si je te dis que je suis coréen tu me remets ? »  
- Non ! »  
- Aller, on s'est battu lors du dernier Tekken. »  
- Ha oui… le cow-boy fan de Taekwondo… c'est quoi déjà ton nom ? »  
- Hwoarang ! »  
- Hum, je me disais bien tu avais une tête de déjà vu ! »

Hwoarang, hein ? Étrange de le revoir dans ces conditions-là. Alors voilà donc comment finissait un champion à dix-neuf ans à peine ? A l'armée... De ce qu'il connaissait du roux impulsif et indomptable, Jin fut étonné du résultat, c'était bien la dernière personne au monde qu'il aurait vu avec un uniforme militaire. Comme quoi, tout pouvait être possible !

- Ça va ? »  
- Ça pourrait être pire... »

Disant ça le brun fit craquer sa nuque, il avait un mal de chien au niveau du crâne, sérieux, ce mec n'y avait pas été de main morte. Hwoarang fit un léger sourire. Jin avait changé, il s'était musclé, il avait grandi et ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long. Quelque part, il se trouvait pathétique, à observer comme ça un homme, même si c'était Jin. Regarder le brun de cette façon, ne changerait rien au final et quand bien même il arriverait à accepter le fait que son adoration n'était pas tout à fait normal, ça ne l'aiderait pas grandement. Soupirant, Hwoarang fit demi-tour. Retrouver le japonais n'allait pas résoudre son dilemme interne, c'était sûrement pire. Mieux valait qu'il rentre en Corée. En se retournant, Jin sentit une effluve de sang lui frapper dans les narines, ce n'est que lorsque le rouquin se mit en route qu'il s'aperçut que le coréen n'était pas dans la meilleure des formes.

- Suis-moi, je vais pas te laisser partir comme ça, à moins que tu ne sois pressé. »

A vrai dire, il n'était pas pressé du tout. Son corps eut hésitation à continuer sa route. Jin l'invitait à le suivre, devait-il y aller ? Sans dire un mot le roux se retourna pour à nouveau observer le petit fils Mishima. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à se résoudre de partir, si il était invité par le japonais à le suivre... et bien... pouvait-il lutter contre ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? T'arrêtes pas de me mater depuis toute à l'heure. »  
- Heu…. Non, non… »  
- Pff ! Aller ramène-toi ! »

Le coréen venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac, déjà qu'il n'en était pas glorieux, si en plus Jin ressentait ce malaise... Allons savoir ce que le japonais pourrait dire ou faire si il se rendait compte qu'il avait un fan de la gente masculine prêt à tout pour lui. Abattu, Hwoarang chemina en silence derrière son hôte, qui le traina dans un quartier reculé de la bourgade où ils se trouvaient. Y'avait quasiment plus rien à part des étendues sauvages, Jin grimpa l'escalier d'une vieille bâtisse puis s'engouffra dans une salle. Le roux resta un moment sur le pas de la porte, visiblement c'était... l'appartement du brun, mais que faisaient-ils ici ? Il devait faire attention à son attitude et sérieusement, le brun ne le mettait pas à l'aise avec ce choix de destination. La pièce n'était pas grand, mais il y avait quelque chose de chaleureux que le roux n'aurait pu expliquer. Le brun s'affala sur son lit après avoir attrapé deux cannettes dans son frigo, l'un d'elle glissa sur son crâne qui, il était certain n'allait pas tardé d'imploser sous une force inconnue. L'autre, il l'envoya au cow-boy qui la rattrapa au vol. Le rouquin déglutit avec difficulté, le regard de Jin était neutre, voire même absent, mais il avait cru y lire une attention toute particulière, du genre vient donc dans mon lit me consoler de ma solitude ou peut-être se faisait-il déjà trop d'idées. Il secoua la tête énergiquement, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici, nom de dieu ? Le brun ne semblait pas aller bien, mais il était loin d'avoir des compétence en quoi que ce soit se rapprochant de près ou de loin à la médecine. Lui et les soins, ça faisait deux et à part faire quelques désinfections à la vodka... son CV d'infirmier était bien désert. Si Jin avait trop mal au crâne, mieux valait qu'il se fasse la belle. Quelque chose, cependant attira son attention, un cadre posé sur la table basse du salon. C'était la seule photo de l'appartement, c'est pourquoi il y posa toute son attention. Il y voyait un Panda avec des... bracelets fluo, Jin et accrochée à lui, une jeune fille faisait un large sourire. C'était... Lin ? Choqué, Hwoarang tourna son regard vers le brun qui venait de se redresser.

- Lin ? Ne me dit pas que c'est ta petite amie. »  
- Si… Pourquoi ? »  
- Heu… C'est... une gamine ! »  
- Plus maintenant... »

Comment ça plus maintenant ? Voulait-il dire qu'il l'avait vu y'a pas longtemps ? Le roux grinça des dents, il était quasiment sûr qu'on ne pouvait échapper à ce pot de colle chinois et qu'elle avait retrouvé Jin, alors que lui... il avait galérai pendant des mois. Avaient-ils... ici ? Dans ce lit ? Risible... Le coréen se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Et toi ? »  
- Quoi, moi ? »  
- Tu en as une ? »  
- Non… »  
- Ha… trop occupé à casser du méchant ? »  
- Non, j'aime un homme ! »

Hwoarang avait dit ça par énervement, d'ailleurs sa canette commençait à changer de forme entre ses doigts. Lin ? Jin et Lin ? La peine qu'il ressentait lui broyait le cœur. Jin semblait si... heureux sur cette photo. Soit, il n'avait rien contre cette Xiao, mais, savoir que le brun en était accroc... Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque le japonais se mit à ricaner.

- Tu sais que l'armée plaisante pas avec ça ? »  
- Je m'en fou, de toute façon il fait pas parti de l'armée. »  
- Et que fait-il ? C'est un pseudo cow-boy, lui aussi ? »  
- Non c'est un fan d'arts martiaux. »  
- … ? »

Jin s'arrêta de sourire, le regard de Hwoarang était devenu noir, venait-il de le vexer ? Quoique, il se mit vite à douter de ce que le jeune homme essayait de lui dire, même si c'était d'une façon détournée qui ne semblait pas lui correspondre. Il en avait l'habitude maintenant, le coréen avait toujours un agissement bizarre et irraisonné, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il n'arrivait jamais à prévoir ses coups. Il l'avait mis assez en difficulté pour que le japonais ait joué tout un round en défensive. La possessivité dont le gagnant du tekken 3 avait fait preuve, tantôt, pour sa personne le mit mal. Oui, il avait bien parlé en des terme d'appartenance, comme si il... Devait-il prendre ça comme un appartenance sportive ? Après tout, ils avaient terminé sur un match nul, ou bien, il avait fait perdre la tête au roux. Ok, on lui avait souvent sorti qu'il avait un charme fou, mais de là à... plaire à un... autre homme... Le brun sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur sa tempe, mon dieu qu'allait-il faire si jamais le roux lui déclarait son attirance pour lui ? Paniqué, le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il réagissait mal aux déclarations amoureuses, c'était gênant, car ce n'était pas sa priorité dans la vie. Après avoir repoussé pendant des années l'attachement de la petite Lin, il avait fini par céder à ses avances, peut-être que plus mature la jeune fille avait trouvé l'équilibre auquel il aspirait entre ses trucs de couples dont il était pas fan et sa solitude qu'il appréciait plus que n'importe quoi. Jin soupira, si il avait un deuxième prétendant, il allait sûrement péter un câble.

- En tout cas, j'aimerais essayer de le battre en combat loyal... »  
- Et... quel est le nom de ce champion ? »  
- Ein ! Il a gagné le Dead or Alive 2, il n'y a pas longtemps ! »  
- Ha oui, je vois j'ai entendu parler de lui… Eh bien je te souhaite bon courage… Tu vas t'inscrire au 3 ? »  
- Affirmatif ! »  
- Tu connais les règles n'es-ce pas ? Y'a peu de chance que la DOATEC, n'utilise pas les participants pour, quelques expérimentations. Un peu comme la Mishima Corp... »  
- Eh bien je crèverais, c'est pas un soucis ! »

Jin haussa un sourcil qu'elle mouche avait piquée la tête de mule qui lui faisait face ? Le roux avait, semble-t-il repris son calme, en lui apprenant qui était ce fameux champion qui hantait son cœur. Mais voilà que le roux faisait preuve d'une hargne et d'une froideur qui ne lui allait définitivement pas, mais pas du tout. Alors, que lui prenait-il, puisqu'il n'était pas l'homme en question, il comprenait mal l'attitude du coréen qui semblait se protéger de quelque chose. Se protégeait-il de lui ? Qu'avait pu faire Jin ? Il se posait justement la question, l'avait-il blessé dans ses propos ?

- Huit mois avant aura lieu le Tekken 4 ! Je t'y attendrais… »  
- Si tu y tiens… »  
- J'y tiens ! »  
- Ok ! Bon bah c'est pas que je m'ennuies mais… »  
- … Mais tu vas retrouver ton cher et tendre ? »

Jin ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, soit aimer un homme bah pourquoi pas, mais un type comme Hwoarang ? Jamais il n'aurait pu… songer à un seul moment qu'il était gay ? Pas qu'il se moquait, mais la situation était comique dans un sens. Peut-être devait-il dire quelques chose face au regard fugitif du coréen. Qu'il ne se mette pas dans la tête que le japonais lui manquait de respect, certainement pas. Il n'avait rien, en théorie, contre ce genre d'amour.

- Excuse-moi, mais le seul fait de t'imaginer avec un mec, me rend hilare. Je te voyais avec, tu sais ce genre de fille un peu facile, après quelques verres je les voyais déjà à tes pieds… En train de se disputer tes faveurs, tu vois des clichés comme ça. Ton attitude, ta façon d'être, tu fais vraiment le tombeur de filles, alors me rendre compte que tu es... »  
- Homo ? Vas-y te gênes pas, fou-toi de ma gueule ! »

Hwoarang avança d'un pas, il se saisit du brun par le col le tirant vers son visage. Sa rage parlait encore pour lui, mais ça faisait mal ! Une douleur difficilement surmontable, sachant à quel point la parole du brun pouvait avoir de crédit à ses yeux. Déjà le savoir avec Lin ça avait brisé tous ces moments où il ne pensait qu'à lui. Ça avait servi à quoi, hein ? Ces mois à ne penser et parler que de lui, jusqu'à garder cette plume accroché à lui, nuit et jour. Et maintenant, il se fichait ouvertement de lui ? De tout ça ? Il n'en était pas fier et c'était difficile, encore aujourd'hui, de regarder en face ces propres sentiments. Il les avait fui, bien rangé dans un coin de son cœur, mais Ein avait eu raison, sur toute la ligne. Il n'allait certainement pas fondre en larmes car il pleurait jamais, ses larmes finissaient toujours cachée derrière un faciès affublé d'un sourire moqueur. Hwoarang avait toujours pris la vie avec désinvolture et humour, cependant, aujourd'hui, il n'y arrivait pas. A la place de sa bonne humeur, c'est la rage qui parla. Celle qu'il éprouvait contre lui, contre ses sentiments, contre Jin... Le roux renversa son adversaire sur le lit, il ne supportait plus son regard sombre autant qu'il le dévorait. Il avait envie de le matraquer de coups, autant que de le serrer dans ses bras, pris entre des envies et leur contraire, le roux, décida à juste titre de l'embrasser. C'était comment d'embrasser quelqu'un ?  
Jin ferma les yeux sous la surprise, il pensait se prendre une mandale ou quelque chose dans le genre, c'est vrai, il aurait pas dû rire, peut-être que le rouquin le vivait mal ? Mais le coup redouté n'arriva pas, à la place il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il réalisa ce que faisait le rouquin, le japonais eut un moment de vague. Le coréen était en train de... manquait plus que ça ! d'un rapide mouvement le brun essaya de se défaire de son agresseur, mais que nenni, le cow-boy ne lâcha pas prise, d'ailleurs il resserra sa prise qui fit grogner le brun de douleur, il lui jouait quoi là ? Ce court instant de douleur profita au roux qui, sans aucune autorisation franchit la porte de ses lèvres pour s'emparer de sa langue. Le Coréen approfondissait, maintenant le baiser, glissant les mains sur le torse de Jin, elles coulèrent vers le pantalon qu'elles déboutonnèrent avec empressement. Si Jin n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ça, il redoutait jusqu'où la furie rousse pourrait aller. Et puis, à la fois écœurant et excitant, cette situation commençait légèrement a échauffer son corps, et ça, le brun, n'en avait aucune envie, c'est pourquoi, pour se sortir de ce pétrin, il allait devoir user de la violence. Il proscrit le coup de genoux dans les parties, même si elles étaient le point le plus stratégique, pour pencher plutôt sur ce qui découvrait fiévreusement l'intérieur de sa bouche, désolé Hwoarang, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aller plus loin.  
Le roux découvrait le brun, chaud et puissant comme il l'avait tant rêvé. Confortablement allongé sur le brun, le roux sentait les muscles de brun se tendre et se glacer sous le baiser, Jin n'était pas consentant, ça il le savait et il pouvait à présent le ressentir dans cette crispation qu'il ressentait au creux de ses mains, pourtant, il n'essayait plus de lui échapper. Ses hanches bougèrent cherchant le contact à travers leur jeans, entre leur deux virilités. Y'avait quelque chose s'extasiant dans cet échange, Hwoarang poussa un gémissement, écrasant son adversaire contre lui, Jin ne devait pas fuir, pas encore, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui faire et lui dire. Une larme dévala sa joue, glissant sur la peau du brun. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, Jin semblait choqué, non pas de ce que le roux était en train de lui faire, mais de ce regard baigné de larmes qui le contemplait avec autant d'amour que de haine. Pris d'un soudain malaise, le roux tourna de l'œil, tombant inanimé entre les bras du brun. Cet idiot ne c'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était touché au bras et que cette résistance dot il avait fait preuve venait de rouvrir sa plaie.  
Jin soupira, il retourna le coréen dans le lit, et bien, il allait avoir de la couture à faire. Fort heureusement, le rouquin était tombé dans les pommes, car Jin n'avait pas réussi à se résoudre à lui faire face en employant la manière brute. Et puis, ce regard venait de lui retourner l'estomac, voir Hwoarang pleurer, c'était comme imaginer un clown avec des idées suicidaires. Il y avait trop de sourires et de pitreries pour les prendre comme authentiques, c'était vrai, mais les larmes ne seyaient définitivement pas au coréen.

Hwoarang ouvrit un œil, puis un autre, il faisait noir dans la pièce. Sa main glissa dans sa chevelure, où était-il ? Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, un peu paumé par ce rêve qu'il venait de faire. Le coréen sentait une boule étrange lui dévorer les entrailles, alors qu'il appelait Jin d'une petite voix étranglée par les sanglots, il se recroquevilla dans les draps. Cet adoration le rendait dingue. Hwoarang se refusait d'appeler ça amour, car pour ainsi dire, il ne savait rien du brun, pas que ça ne l'intéresse pas, au contraire, mais il était évident qu'ils ne seraient jamais assez proche pour ça. Soupirant, il se leva pour se diriger vers sa salle d'entraînement, mieux valait qu'il oublie tout ça en se défoulant. Son pied butta sur quelque chose qui le fit perdre équilibre, après une bonne série de jurons, il se tourna vers ce qui semblait être une table basse.

- Mais bordel d'où elle sort celle-là ! J'ai jamais eu de table basse ? »  
- Non, c'est normal, par ce que tu n'es pas chez toi, mais chez MOI ! Et arrête d'être aussi grossier ! »

Une lampe s'alluma de l'autre côté de la pièce, Hwoarang porta son regard sur son épaule elle avait été bandée avec soin, il lui était arrivé quoi ? Ha mais... il n'avait donc pas rêvé ? Rembobinage : Jin, baiser, discussion, mission, arme à feux... Il avait été touché ? Le roux ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! Son regard se porta de nouveau sur la table, avant de se retourner avec une boule de stresse vers Jin… Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Après tout, avec son comportement, il avait été grillé, qu'importait qu'il avait dit être attiré par cet Ein, maintenant Jin avait compris. Tête basse, le rouquin attendit que le brun ne se mette en colère ou lui reproche ses agissements, après tout, il en aurait le droit.

- ça va mieux ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- Je voudrais savoir ce qui t'as pris, t'es barjo ? »  
- Nan… enfin... »  
- Je te rappelle que je suis avec Lin ! Et même si j'étais pas avec je suis pas du genre à me taper un mec désolé ! »  
- Pas grave… »

Le brun soupira, il venait d'être un peu sec, mais mieux valait mettre les points sur les I avant que le roux pense qu'il y avait un quelconque espoir. Pourtant ça lui faisait mal de voir son adversaire dans cet état. Il l'avait entendu l'appeler, il avait entendu sa détresse et Jin pensait savoir ce que vivait le roux au fond. Ça devait pas être facile d'éprouver des sentiments comme ça pour un autre homme, pour un gars qu'on connaissait à peine. Le japonais n'était jamais tombé réellement amoureux, d'ailleurs il se demandait vraiment ce qui le liait à la petite chinoise, enfin, ce n'était pas là la question. Le coréen étrangla un sanglot avant d'attraper sa veste militaire et son gilet par balle, il les enfila, se dirigeant vers la porte… Il n'avait plus rien à faire là…

- Et cet Ein ? »  
- Un ami rien de plus, juste un ami… Je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre l'affection qu'il me porte même pas le quart, par ce que mon corps tout entier est rongé… rongé d'admiration mal placée pour toi ! Désolé pour tout à l'heure mais ça faisait trop longtemps que j'avais ça dans ciboulot, fallait que je te goûte… »

Il ouvrit la porte, sa main fouilla dans son treillis quelques instants, il devait s'en séparer pour prouver à son cœur que tout ça prenait fin maintenant. Il sortit un lien de cuir duquel pendait une plume d'un noir de jais. Négligemment et sans se retourner il envoya ce trophée en serrant les dents.

- Tiens j'en ai plus besoin maintenant… Je te laisse, on s'reverra peut-être au Tekken 4… si chui encore en vie… »

Un murmure à peine audible, mais Jin l'avait entendu, c'était comme une mise à mort. Cet amour était-il si puissant, pour que le rouquin puisse penser à des choses aussi extrêmes ? Jin resta perplexe, il pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça ? Si ? Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, la porte se referma… Et le pire, c'est que même forcé, ce baiser lui laissait une drôle de sensation… il semblait que Jin l'avait apprécié ou tout du moins son corps…

- … heu Hwoarang attend ! »

Hwoarang prit le premier avion pour la Corée, pour se changer les idées, il accumula les missions. Ce soir alors qu'il pistait un nouveau client une balle lui transperça le poitrail, peut-être avait-il souhaité que ça se finisse comme ça ? Il faisait sombre, une plume virevoltait autour de lui, un sourire illumina son visage, avant que son corps percute le béton.

- Jin je t'aime… »

Jin s'éveilla en sueur, Hwoarang semblait s'éteindre, un frisson le parcouru, ses ailes sortirent dans un bruissement sec puis il s'envola jusqu'à Tokyo, où il était sûr que la scène s'était produite. Pourquoi son cœur s'emballait comme ça, se déchirant dans un cri de regret ? Il fit le tour des hôpitaux, afin de le retrouver, hurlant à moitié sur les infirmières. Vu ce que le brun cherchait, un rouquin, blessure par balle, ça ne pouvait être que lui, alors une infirmière s'approcha de lui pour le mener dans une chambre. La pièce était trop blanche, les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les stores baissés faisant plisser les prunelles noires de japonais. Il venait de rentrer dans son pays sous la demande de son père qui venait de faire sa réapparition, complètement transformé. Jin devrait bientôt faire face à son grand-père mais surtout à ce qu'il avait fait de lui...

- Il est dans le coma, la balle a perforée un poumon, il a perdu beaucoup de sang... On a essayé de prévenir sa famille, mais il semblerait qu'il n'en a pas, l'armée a dit qu'elle le rapatrierait dans un hôpital militaire de Corée, la semaine prochaine… C'est votre ami ? »  
- Oui… »  
- Alors parlez-lui, ça lui remontera un peu le moral et croyez-moi, il en a besoin là où il est… »  
- Merci. »

L'infirmière sortit de la pièce, le regard sombre scrutant la machine qui faisait respirer le brun, ainsi il avait été au-devant de la mort, comme il le lui avait laissé sous-entendre quatre mois plus tôt. Jin se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil auprès du lit en poussant un profond soupire. Qu'allait-il se passer, si le roux ne revenait pas ? Jin serra les draps entre ses doigts, il n'allait quand même pas lui faire ça ? C'était... c'était comme si il l'avait tué.

- Aller mon vieux, réveilles-toi ! »

" What was I thinking, what have I left undone, unspoken,  
look at me, I feel a little helpless, look at you, looking down at me.  
It wasn't meant to happen like this, i need more time to set things right!  
Not ready to think these thoughts in the middle of the night!  
Life seems never ending, 'til it's ending.  
Finite, sight unseen … You choose the path we walk.  
This is meant to happen like this, do we need more time to set things right?  
Are we ever prepared inside to say goodbye? "

Finalement, Hwoarang était décédé durant le transfert jusqu'en Corée… Il n'avait jamais repris connaissance, avait-il su que Jin était venu le voir chaque jour ? Le brun soupira, sa main glissa sur un lien de cuir sombre, la plume pendait maintenant au cou de l'héritier Mishima. Quelque part, il se sentait coupable de tout ça.

- Is this right, that this really is the end… End game… »

Une larme perla le long de sa joue, ça faisait deux mois qu'il se sentait vide lorsque cette chanson passait à la radio. Le Japon était angoissant, et ce n'était plus à cause de la présence de son père et de son grand-père, ou même à cause des préparatifs du prochain Tekken. Mieux valait qu'il quitte son pays, devrait-il rejoindre Xiao en Chine ? La simple mention de son nom paraissait lui enlever un poids au fond du cœur et l'accabler d'un autre, plus lourd. Depuis que Hwoarang n'était plus… tout lui semblait dénué de sens.

* * *

2003-2004


End file.
